Metroid 5
by desreveR
Summary: Samus destroyed The B.S.L. Station, saved the galaxy from downfall by the Galactic Federation, and was reunited with the only man she knew as a true friend... But what of the repurcusions?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Metroid or any of its characters that privelidge lies to whoever the Nintendo Corporation deems worthy. If you paid for this YOU WERE RIPPED OFF. It is purely for entertainment that I made this.

This story contains spoilers for the Metroid series and some added details (planets and more vocals for Samus than normal.

Note* this is my first fanfic but I would like it to be rated honestly (suggestions would be nice)

Metroid 5

Prologue: The Lone Warrior▓s Story

It has been 3 days since Samus Aran, the bounty hunter imbued with Chozo and, now Metroid DNA, Destroyed the Galactic Federation▓s research station, destroying the parasitic life forms known as the X, and saving the universe from what could have been the Galactic federation▓s biggest mistake. Samus, forever altered by the Metroid DNA now coursing through her body, knew what the X were capable of and had tried to persuade her ship▓s CPU to ignore its orders and let her destroy the satellite, and her if she had to. Her ship then revealed itself to have the same personality as Samus▓s former commander, Adam, after Samus had called him by his name. He told her that simply destroying the satellite would not be enough, she would also have to destroy the planet SR388 if she hoped to completely eradicate them.

Samus set the station on a crash course after defeating her mirror, one of the 16 SA-X that had copied her and her bionic power suit, and encountered one of the fiercest forms of Metroid known, the Omega breed. The Omega Metroid, having been recreated by a project the Federation had ongoing at the station, that Samus had destroyed, was to strong for her to defeated and was about to deliver the final blow when the SA-X arrived and started to attack the Omega Metroid until it was struck and changed into its actual X form. Samus then absorbed The SA-X and regained her fully powered suit, complete with the ice beam that destroyed the Omega. Something that should not have happened, according to the Federation.

Samus▓s ship arrived and she escaped the station shortly before impact on the planets surface. She wondered how Adam had escaped the ship, for he could not operate without something to start his thrusters manually. He told her that the Echnids and Dendurons, seemingly cuddly creatures with an impressive intelligence, helped him. They had shown Samus how to perform abilities she hadn▓t know she possessed before, like her wall jump or her ability the practically fly with a shine spark. She knew that she owed them now for saving her life, much the same as the ⌠Super Metroid■ that▓s DNA saved her from a painful death at the hands of the X.

She piloted her ship to a planet at the edge of the Federation▓s control to recuperate and reflect on what had happened to her, and what repercussions she would face because of it. The Galactic Federation would not look highly on these events, as they had hoped to research the X. The Metroid in her, seemingly weaker now that she had her power suit fully powered, made her crave the life force of the beings around her. She hadn▓t felt this hunger at the station because she was constantly absorbing the X and their energy. But now that she had destroyed them she was starting to hunger for it.

Chapter 1

Samus, on the planet of Alderon in the outskirts of the Galaxy, had found a bar filled with several of the galaxies worst criminals. Fortunately there were no Space Pirates as they had a bitter rivalry with her and promised a high bounty to whoever could bring her head to them. She was running low on supplies and money, and needed a job.

She had removed her Power Suit so she wouldn▓t attract unwanted attention and had her stun pistol on her. She was wearing her Zero Suit, a full body, skin tight, blue jumpsuit that she always wore under her Power Suit. It was stretchy and had a symbol on her back that gave off a faint pulse every few minutes. The surprising thing her were the spikes on her arm, a tribute to her Metroid DNA. She did not know if they had any use and found them to be highly flexible, though they would not bend enough to allow her to cover them up with her clothing without bandaging them, an extremely uncomfortable and cumbersome move. Her stunning almost golden hair that fell to the middle of her back perfectly accented he azure blue eyes, and seamed to almost glow with luster, attracting almost every man in the room to her on sight.

She made her way to the bar and ordered a drink, as she listened to the talk around her. It wasn▓t long until she heard about someone bragging about the bounty on his head, an amazing $1,000,000! He was tall with a slight tan, black hair and hazel eyes. His nose was a little pointed, and he had slightly bush eyebrows. She made her way over to him and started up a conversation.

⌠That▓s some bounty handsome,■ she started, flirting with the man.

⌠You wouldn▓t believe how I got it if I told you,■ he man said rather smugly.

⌠You▓d be surprised at what I can and can▓t believe■

⌠It▓s a long story, I wouldn▓t want to bore you,■ the man stated.

⌠I have time,■ Samus said as she finished her drink.

⌠Well in that case, I would say you need another drink before I start. Barkeep, get this fine girl another round.■

⌠Certainly sir,■ replied the barkeep fixing the drink. ⌠Here you go.■

⌠So what was your name again,■ asked the man.

⌠I never said. You can call me Clara,■ replied Samus, hiding her identity.

⌠Well Clara, long story short, I stole some things from the Feds and they want me dead because of it.■

Samus remembered hearing about someone stealing a prototype ship and armor the Federation had made that resembled her own. The Federation had found only one piece of evidence from the thief, a note that said nothing but Sylux. She had found, and fought, him after being ordered by the federation to find and obtain the ⌠ultimate power.■ Failing to do that she must destroy it, which she did along with the entity that remained with it.

⌠I remember hearing something about that,■ Samus stated. ⌠They only found one clue as to who did it, though they never said what it was.■

⌠Oh? I didn▓t know they went public about it. I thought they kept it on a need to know basis,■ stated the man.

Realizing he was right Samus quickly covered her tracks. ⌠They just let people know a few days ago, they must be getting desperate. So what is your name?■

⌠Oh? Mine name is Sylux. What▓s wrong Clara?■ Samus had just gasped at the name.

⌠Oh nothing, I just saw someone that doesn▓t like me much.■

⌠Who is it,■ questioned Sylux.

⌠Oh, they just left,■ she stated.

⌠Oh. Too bad then, I was hoping for some action.■

Just then a horde of Space Pirates broke through the door. What looked to be the commander yelled out in a rather poor attempt at the common language, ⌠All right, I know she is in here. Bring Samus Aran to me or I will burn the place to the ground.■

⌠Samus? Here? What would someone as high as her be doing here,■ someone shouted. One of the pirates after receiving a nod from his commander jumped over to him and knocked him out.

⌠Samus, You have ten seconds to reveal yourself or this man dies,■ the commander said. Samus, upon hearing this, pulled out her pistol and shot the commander square between the eyes, a week point in the armor for space pirates. The shot didn▓t kill him but knocked him out instantly.

She then jumped over everyone and made a break for the door. The Pirates, momentarily confused as their commander hit the ground quickly started to block the door. Samus was too far to get there in time and instead knocked a hole in the wall and ran to her ship. The Dendurons and Echnids were playing in front of her ship. Samus yelled at them to get it ready.

They looked up and saw the space pirates chasing after Samus and ran for the ship quickly starting it up. It was ready just as Samus got there, and started taking off. Samus powered on the shields and fired a rocket at the oncoming Pirates, scattering and killing more than a few of them.

It was then that she noticed a small lock-jaw pin on her shoe. She pulled it off and had Adam scan it. ⌠It seams to be some sort of galactic Federation Tracking device, Lady,■ the ship said.

⌠Seems my friend down there didn▓t want to lose me after all,■ said Samus. ⌠Adam could you take me to the Galactic Federation▓s home base now?■

⌠Are you sure that is what you want? You did after all destroy their prized research station, not to mention the X,■ Adam said.

⌠I know. I just feel now is the right time to visit them,■ stated Samus.

⌠Whatever you say, Lady,■ Adam replied.

Just then the ship was struck by a large blast of energy, killing several of her ship's functions instantly.

⌠ARGHH, they followed me.■ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Samus hit a button on her ship▓s dash board and waited for the energy guns to warm up, a process that takes about three seconds. Turning on her targeting computer Samus began to clear a path so that she could make the jump to hyper space. It took her about ten seconds.

The resulting wave of energy from her ship▓s jump had the effect of an EMP, knocking out the ships around her. As she flew she ran a diagnostic check to see what the damage had been. Adam showed her that his auto-repair function had been disabled and that the atmospheric stabilizers had been disrupted. She had about a week before she died of asphyxiation.

⌠Adam how long will it take to reach the nearest inhabitable planet,■ inquired Samus.

⌠About ten minutes, though the planet as no recorded technologically advanced natives, and would serve little purpose in helping you. My suggestion would be to go to the planet Porfance, a small mineral rich planet near the planet SR388▓s previous location,■ Adam stated.

⌠Very well, take me there. And what do you mean by previous location?■

⌠My sensors show that, though it sustained heavy damage, SR388 used some sort of transport device to escape the brunt of the damage. It has lost more than two thirds of its original mass, and all traces of life have been lost.■ Adam pulled up a display that showed a bunch of planets, none were familiar to Samus. ⌠SR388 is the one furthest from this quadrant▓s sun, though it seams to have obtained enough minerals to make a greenhouse barrier so that it obtains enough heat to thrive.■

⌠Why didn▓t you tell me this when we left the satellite,■ inquired Samus. ⌠I have to go make sure that my job was finished. Not to mention find out what caused it to move.■

⌠I refrained from informing you because there are no signs of life left on the planet,■ stated Adam.

⌠Then tell me this, how long will it take to reach SR388 and does it, or a planet near it, have the necessary materials to repair you?■

⌠Though SR388 does not have the required materials, its neighbor Gorshon does. It will take a total of 6 days to reach either of them,■ Adam stated showing the projected flight path. ⌠Though this region is located outside of Federation territory, you should prove capable of fending off the natives of Gorshon. I project a 78% chance of survival.■

⌠Why 78%?■

⌠Because, Gorshan has a major Space Pirate stronghold situated in it.■

⌠And you give me only 78%? Those Pirates never troubled me that much before, what▓s special about them now?■

⌠Because of SR388▓s new location, the pirates have been able to raid it and they have found the crashed remains of the satellite and its jettisoned breading chamber. Samus they have been raising metroids.■

⌠And what do I have to fear from that?■

⌠Given your DNA structure, you have nothing to fear from the metroids themselves, but the space pirates have found that a certain energy structure can render the metroids inert for more than 24 hours, plenty of time to place them in jars or cages specifically designed to tap into their unique energy.■

⌠So, they have a new weapon that they can render me incapable of fighting them? That could prove a problem.■

⌠They do not know that you are weak to it, though, and your armor should lower the potency enough that you would be inert for about 10 seconds.■

⌠Well that is good news at least. Any theories as to why SR388 moved?■

⌠SR388 used the thermal energy from the satellite to power a warp drive hidden deep inside its core. My guess is that the Chozo placed it there so that if a Leviathan seed ever came near it, SR388 would warp to a new location. Since the original Leviathan, Phaaze, was destroyed by none other than you, Samus, the warp drive, which might have been powered by phazon, used a different energy source to transport itself to a new location, at the cost of more than two thirds of its mass.■

⌠Sounds like trouble. I will need to find the warp drive, it may be of use,■ Samus looked out the cockpit window and into the empty space around her. ⌠Any Chozo artifacts that I can find would prove useful in finding the origins of their race, and of why they chose me.■ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Emerging from her hibernation-chamber, Samus entered the code that released her ⌠friends,■ and fixed them a meal. After finishing she then went to the cockpit and pulled up the display.

⌠Samus we have arrived in the Doran solar system. Arrival to Gorshan will take place in approximately ten minutes,■ the CPU reported.

⌠Thank you, any tidbits of info I should hear about,■ inquired Samus.

⌠While you were in the Hibernation Chamber, I took the liberty of scanning your DNA. It seems that the Metroid Vaccine you were given to halt the X corruption has a few more side effects than we realized.■ A 3D holographic image appeared in font of Samus, detailing her body structure with and without her power suit.

⌠It would seem that the mandibles you have on your arms are capable of absorbing the life-energy of anything they touch. Similar to a Metroid▓s ability, though slightly different. You will not evolve from absorbing energy, nor will your mass increase. You will be able to restore your energy, however, and should prove reliable in your upcoming fight.■

⌠So, I can use these to defeat my enemies without firing my arm-cannon? Seems like it is a bit risky to me. I mean I would have to get in close if I wanted to drain them correct?■

⌠Normally that would be true, but my scans have picked up technology that can use this feature from a distance. I believe you have encountered it before.■

⌠Wait, you mean the Shock Coil? How would that help me? It has hardly any range and I lost it when I destroyed the Omega Cannon.■

⌠You are correct, the shock coil is the item I was speaking of. And remember there is another Shock Coil in existence, and my sensors detect it heading this way.■

⌠Wait, Sylux is following me? I thought he would at least wait a bit before he came after me.■

⌠It seems that your female charm was too much for him to stay away from, Lady.■

⌠Now don▓t get cocky with me Adam.■

⌠I was merely joking Samus. Though Sylux is on his way, his ship▓s hyper drive is not as advanced as mine and it will take him considerably longer time to get here than us. He should arrive in about 76 hours.■

⌠Well, I guess in the meantime I will have to make due.■

⌠Well, I have some other news about the side effects of the Vaccine. It seems that, after prolonged periods of time without food, Metroids have a tendency to start weakening, so much so that they can▓t move. While you won▓t enter total paralysis, you will suffer extreme lethargy, as well as significant reductions to your weapons power levels should you not feed. Fortunately the energy levels of metroids are easily tracked and monitored. I have taken the liberty to upgrade your suit so that you can see this,■ Adam said showing a computer simulated view of Samus▓s HUD. ⌠You can find it directly under your shield energy. As the bar drains, you will become more and more lethargic until it reaches zero. Be wary of this as it will start to feed off of your suit▓s shield▓s energy in order to maintain conscious functions from you.■

⌠OK. So I watch this bar and be sure it stays high, gotcha. Now, can you explain to me why these effects haven▓t been noticed before?■

⌠Due to the nature of the injection, you have been steadily adapting to the vaccine. While only half human and half Chozo the injection made you part Metroid, about 10%. As your body steadily adapted to the serum, you became more and more like a Metroid, until you reached 33%. You are exactly 33% Metroid, Human, and Chozo with the last 1% being indefinable at this time. I believe it to be a remnant of phazon corruption and harmless, though further tests may yield more information.■

⌠So, am I going to continue growing more and more like a Metroid?■

⌠No, your body stopped changing 3 days after we started the trip here. The only reason you haven▓t been growing more lethargic is because I have been feeding energy into you from the ship▓s reserves. Though your body does not accept it readily it has helped.■

⌠Very well Adam thank you,■ Samus stated with a theatrical bow. ⌠Though I still feel a little funny. How long until we arrive at our destination?■

⌠About three minutes, though there is one other side effect I must mention. It seems that you can not see the energy that you can consume. And metroids were apparently picky eaters. They don▓t eat plants and they seem to show restraint in eating everything they see.■ The hologram of Samus changed to that of the Metroid hatchling with a list showing the known diets of metroids. ⌠They primarily feasted on the X, though they fed on the creatures that ventured into their territory. Once the X gained enough intelligence that they had to hide from the metroids, the metroids started venturing out and consuming some of the creatures they found.■

⌠So they eat anything that can think?■

⌠Mostly correct, though the age seems to matter. No known data shows a Metroid eating a younger creature from a species if an older one is nearby. Though they orphaned many creatures, they ensured that they would be able to breed more for them to thrive on.■

⌠But I though metroids were mostly primal eating machines. That they didn▓t think.■

⌠For a species that is made mostly of brain cells, they are surprisingly unintelligent, though they learn at an alarming rate. They reduced only one species to extinction before they learned that if they let them grow and reproduce they would have more food.■

⌠That is incredible, but what does this have to do with me?■

⌠It is just a warning for what to expect when you go into frenzy mode. You should also watch out for the Space Pirates, though they seem to be developing a visor to detect energy. They have found that some creatures feed the metroids more than others and have developed a way to observe this. If you were to obtain this tech, then you would be able to pinpoint the best targets to absorb energy from.■

⌠Do you have a location for this?■

⌠Unfortunately, no they have it hidden and my scans can▓t find more than a trace of it. You will have to find it yourself.■

⌠Very well then.■ A bump hit the ship as they passed into the atmosphere. ⌠Looks like we have arrived.■

⌠Samus your objectives a clear, find the required material to repair me. I believe that there is a metal deposit that would work a few miles south of here. Any objections, Lady?■

⌠You should know the answer to that.■ Samus was on the exit and it started to lower her down. ⌠Be sure that they have enough to do OK Adam?■

⌠Very well, they will be fine.■

⌠Thank you Adam.■ Samus touched ground and looked around. This part of Gorshan was like a rain forest, she could see several species of insects from where she was now. More than a few bigger than her head.

She started walking south when she felt an urge hit her. She felt a kind of hunger that didn▓t come from her stomach or her intestines. It felt as if it were coming from her entire being. ⌠So this is what it is like? I expected a little more.■

She started looking around for something to practice her new eating habits on. It didn▓t take long as there was a giant bug. It was about the size of her torso and had green and red dots all over a deep green and brown body. Her scans labeled it an Armadris newborn. An early-in-life form of an Armadris Flyer, one of the lower forms of insect life on Gorshan. They can spit acidic venom at their targets. Though the Newborns don▓t have the potency or speed of the Flyers, they are still quick and agile.

This is gonna be fun. Never did like bugs though. Samus though to herself as she started shooting the newborn. A few shots with her Ice Beam and it froze solid letting her get in close enough to attack it. A window popped up in her HUD and Adam started talking.

⌠Samus, I forgot to mention that if you freeze something to feed on it, you will suffer damage due to your vulnerability to cold. If you let it thaw out, however, you will be fine.■

⌠This would have been nice to know a few minutes ago,■ Grumbled Samus as she saw the Newborn start to thaw. ⌠Well, that didn▓t take long.■ I just need to figure out how to catch it without killing it.

The Newborn finally finished thawing and started to fly at her. It misjudged its speed and trajectory and flew past her. ⌠Seems like you don▓t like the cold,■ Samus stated as she jumped at it, a primal instinct telling her what to do.

Lost to her instincts, Samus swung her arms at the Newborn and her mandibles seemed to wrap around it. She started to feel less hungry as the Newborn, still groggy from being frozen, struggled to free itself. Soon Samus had drained the Newborn of its life energy and it crumpled to dust before her.

Well, I feel better. She thought as she hurried farther south. That was kind of fun, though it didn▓t give me much energy. She was eyeing the bar beneath her Energy and it had filled up by about a fourth, to a total of about one half of max.

⌠I think I▓ll need to feast a bit more,■ she said with a dab of drool starting to form at the corner of her mouth. ⌠What am I saying? This isn▓t what I want. I may need to do it for survival, but I don▓t need to do it so often.■

As if in answer to her, a bigger version of Newborn flew at her. It looked slightly different without the red and green spots, though the body was still the same color. Her scanner dubbed it to be an Armadris Flyer, the adult version of the Armadris Newborn. They have a more potent acid than the Newborns and tend to use it whenever possible. They tend to hunt in swarms, though they sometimes hunt alone in order to impress their queen and rise in rank.

The Flyer rushed at her nimbly dodging her shots. ⌠Very well, take this!■ Samus had been charging a diffusion missile and fired near the Flyer. When it exploded what looked to be a miniature, blue power bomb eruption started swirling from it. When the Flyer was hit it froze instantly, staying where it was due to some gravitational influences from her suit.

As it thawed Samus crept up close to it and started feeding on it as soon as it unfroze. She gasped as she felt something different than the Newborn. The flyer seemed to have a sickness and was dying. It welcomed her to its energy and died with what seemed to be a blissful state, it was hard for Samus to tell, it was after all a bug.

⌠That was odd,■ Samus stated eyeing her bar. That filled up more than 50% of the bar. Suddenly, Samus bent over as her HUD started to change. Colors were more vibrant, and details more clear. Raw energy was being vented from her suit as it tried to keep up with Samus▓s new awareness.

⌠This feels familiar,■ Samus said hearing and seeing the ripples her own voice made. ⌠Like the hyper mode I used with my PED suit.■ She looked at her energy bar and found the bar beneath it glowing a different color and steadily shrinking.

She heard rustling to her right and she turned seeing, as if for the first time, an Armadris Newborn. To her vision she could clearly see the dots on it and they seemed to glow to her. The beast itself gave off a glow as she stared at it. The Newborn looked at her with its bug eyes and she saw everything she needed to know about it. Its hive was on the verge of collapse, the queen was dying and they couldn▓t help her.

She saw the location of the hive and its surroundings. She gasped at what she saw. ⌠The metal! They live by the metal deposit I need.■ Looking again at the newborn, she saw that the life was about to leave it. Feeling sorry for it, she placed her mandibles on it to speed its end. Expecting to feel a surge of energy, she was surprised to feel it leaving her and felt some go into the Newborn.

With her energy leaving so quickly, Samus▓s hyper state ended and she fell to the ground. The Newborn looked at her almost quizzically. Samus noticed she was receiving an incoming message.

⌠Samus? Are you all right? My scans showed that your heartbeat and blood pressure had changed dramatically. What happened,■ Adam▓s voice inquired.

⌠I don▓t know. I had topped off my energy so that I wouldn▓t be hungry for more for a while and I started to see everything differently. Almost like the hyper mode I used when I was corrupted by Phazon. Though it was a bit different, I saw everything in vibrant colors, and even saw details more clearly. It was like something inside of me had been unlocked and set free.■

⌠This is strange, I will have to run some tests. Samus I would ask that you return to your ship. There may be repercussions to this effect.■

⌠I am sorry but I must refuse. I need to go somewhere first.■

⌠Samus, I was asking as a friend but now I ord-⌠ Samus cut the connection off and started heading o the Armadris Hive. Noting the Newborn was following her.

⌠Well, if you are going to follow me, you might as well lead the way.■ The Newborn chirped and flew in front of Samus. ⌠It seems you can understand me. That is interesting.■ It chirped again and flew through the dense jungle.

Several minutes later, they arrived at the Hive. Samus thanked Buggsy, the name she decided to give the newborn while it was with her, and headed into the Hive. Immediately upon entering Samus was nearly melted from the many Flyers that resided there. If it hadn▓t been for her quick reflexes, and Buggsy▓s help, she would have been killed then and there.

⌠Thank you Buggsy,■ Samus whispered. ⌠Could you take me o your Queen now? I think I can help her.■ The Newborn chirruped its response and flew to a door near the top of the hive. Grumbling Samus switched off her Screw attack ability and space jumped her way up there.

Samus walked through the door, her screw attack switched back on in case she needed it. She gasped when she saw the Queen. It was even bigger than the Bug Chycca she had fought while helping the Luminoth. She looked like the Flyer though she had a different colored body and no wings.

⌠It would seem that I surprise you, young Hunter,■ A voice appeared.

⌠What? Who was that,■ Samus questioned.

⌠You are staring right at me, hunter. I am the fourth Armadris Queen. I would tell you my name, but your vocal box would not be able to pronounce it, so instead you may call me Cheyenne.■

⌠I thank you Cheyenne. I admit I was not expecting you to have intelligence above level 4, smart enough to understand something, but not smart enough to commune with something outside your own species.■

⌠I understand. Were you come from, however, should pose more of an anomaly shouldn▓t it? The Chozo had helped us conquer the speech limitations set before us, and thus have let us better thrive on this planet.■

⌠Wait, you know the Chozo? Did you happen to meet one called Old Bird? He was my adoptive Father.■

⌠I did know him, he was an unusually wise Chozo. He was the one who helped us discover our potential.■

⌠You wouldn▓t happen to know if there are any more Chozo left, would you? Or if there are some artifacts nearby of them?■

⌠I do not know if they still exist, though I do know of a shrine nearby that may have some artifacts inside of them. They are located under the metal ore outside my hive.■

⌠Then I guess all that is left for me to do is determine what is wrong with you, Cheyenne.■

⌠Are you sure that you are capable of that? I feel as though I am going to die in a matter of days.■

Activating her scan visor Samus comforted Cheyenne, ⌠I believe that I have everything I need here. And if I don▓t then I will do my best to find that which I do need.■ Her Visor detected various poisons in the queen. All of Space Pirate Origen. ⌠Cheyenne, what relationship do you have with the Space Pirates?■

⌠We do not speak of them here. They are a vile race that destroy our food supplies.■

⌠Well it seems that they are also poisoning you, though I have the antidotes with me.■

⌠POISON?!? How could they have achieved that?■

⌠My guess is that they found one of your food supplies and snuck it in there. Then your workers brought it back here. They are crafty. Hold still please this may hurt a bit,■ Samus said as she pulled an injection needle from her first aid kit she kept on her chest and back. She then stuck it into Cheyenne▓s exoskeleton, years of training helping her past the hard outer layer.

⌠YEOWCH that did hurt. NO leave her alone she was helping me.■ Several Fighters had emerged at the sound of their queen in pain.

⌠I warned you. A side effect of the antidote is incredible drowsiness and irritability though, so I will be taking my leave to the shrine.■

⌠Very well, though I would ask that you stop hunting my children. I will order them to stop fighting you.■

⌠Thank you Cheyenne, they were starting to get predictable anyway,■ Samus said with a smile, though Cheyenne could not see it.

⌠You should leave now, my warriors are getting frisky and I feel the medicine starting to take effect.■

⌠Very well, I hope you feel better soon.■

Upon exiting the Hive Samus heard a few unmistakable grunts, and she heard sounds of a troop marching, steadily getting louder. ⌠Ohh no the Space Pirates are here!■ 


End file.
